


Of Blonds and Spray Paint

by Leven_the_Valkyrie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Amnesia, Anal Sex, Betrayal, Blow Jobs, Childhood Friends, F/M, Graffiti, Heartless - Freeform, Keyblade Wielders - Freeform, Light verses Darkness, Love Triangles, M/M, Parallel Universes, Reboot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leven_the_Valkyrie/pseuds/Leven_the_Valkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Axel wanted to do was leave his tag everywhere for people to see and avoid his girlfriend at all cost. But what will happen when someone starts to alter his tags? When did his life become so weird? And what’s up with those strange creatures terrorizing Radiant Gardens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally decided to do NaWriMo! And I thought what better to do than reboot my very first multi-chap story? I was going to continue the original story where it left off, but there wasn't enough for 50k words so yay reboot xD and this is nothing like the original. Nothing!
> 
> So expect fast updates and please excuse any mistakes since I'm writing this pretty fast.
> 
> Enjoy :)

It was a hot summer day in the quant city of Radiant Guardans. The laughter of children on vacation filtered through the windows of the almost vacant deli. Axel smiled as he sat at a table near the window and let himself relax into the sun streaming through the drawn back curtains. The redhead took a sip of his ice tea and itched at his phone, trying to resist calling his best friend/roommate. Demyx was late meeting him yet again and Axel was getting tired of waiting. He had ordered for both of them and both of their sandwiches had come, but Axel being the good friend he was, was trying to hold off on touching his food while his stomach was fighting him.

The bell over the door jingled signaling a dirty blond’s entrance. It wasn’t hard for Demyx to spot Axel and quickly took his seat and immediately started to dig into his food. Axel raised a thin red eyebrow at his friend, “So…no ‘Hello’?” 

“Sorry,” Demyx said around a mouthful of food, “Hello Axel. Thank you for ordering for me! You know me so well.” The dirty blond took another bite of his BLT and shoved a couple chips in his mouth; making Axel cringe. How could Demyx eat like a snake with an unhinged jaw like that? It was gross and unsettling to the redhead, “Oh, I just remembered. I was walking here and I noticed one of your tags was a bit off,” This caught Axel’s attention. The redhead put down his barely touched sandwich and waited for Demyx to continue. 

“So I went up to get a better look and I noticed that instead of the infinity chakram thing on fire you do, someone made this weird long key thing with a handle going through one of the chakrams and out the other. I don’t know it was pretty weird. Like they were trying to add onto your tag instead of altering it.” 

Axel just sighed and shook his head. It was probably a stupid teenager trying to be badass or something, “How’s the band going?” The man asked to change the subject. He knew Demyx was coming from band practice and that was probably the reason for him running late.

Demyx’s ocean blue eyes seemed to brighten at the mention of the Manic Moogles, “It’s going great! We got offered a slot at Twilight Town’s battle of the bands this weekend!”

Axel flinched at Demyx’s words as he felt a headache come on. It wasn’t from the smaller man’s high pitched voice that was the problem. In fact he could locate the exact source of the problem. There was a small scar on the left side of Axel’s hairline, towards the left of his defined widow’s peak. It was faint and thin. In fact you probably wouldn’t be able to see it unless you knew it was there. Axel didn’t know where the scar had come from, but it always gave him problems at random times.

“So do you want to come?” Axel looked up at the question to see Demyx looking at him with pleading eyes.

“Go where?” He asked then took the last bite of his food.

Demyx rolled his eyes and repeated himself, “I asked if you wanted to go to the battle of the bands with me. Please? It’s my first time playing in front of so many people and I could really use the moral support.” He gave Axel his best puppy dog eyes that he knew the redhead couldn’t say no to.

Axel had to look away from his best friend, guilt hitting him hard, “Sorry Dem, but I promised Larxene I’d take her out this weekend. You know how she gets if I break a promise.” The two friends got up and left the cool deli and into the mid-day heat of Radiant Guardians. 

“Fuck man she really has you whipped huh?” Demyx joked as he elbowed Axel in the ribs. Larxene had been Axel’s girlfriend for a little over a year now, and ever since their first date Demyx did nothing but tease Axel and tell him that Larxene was more man than him. 

Axel just laughed and hit Demyx in the shoulder, “Yeah, yeah I know you don’t like her.” The redhead knew there was some truth to what Demyx was saying, but he just couldn’t get the timing right to end things. The two kept walking and making stupid jibes at poor Axel’s relationship. Soon they found themselves walking down a street that Axel had left his mark in earlier that week when Demyx stopped him.

“See, someone fucked with it.” The dirty blond pointed at the graffiti mark he had walked passed earlier and waved his hand around to emphasize the disgrace some random punk had bestowed on Axel’s art.

Axel got closer to look at the new marks on his tag. Demyx was right, it was some weird key-thing. Maybe a sword? The artist obviously wasn’t experienced. The lines weren’t straight and the spray paint wasn’t even. The redhead felt another headache come on and had to look away from the tag. 

“Everything alright man?” Demyx put a comforting hand on his friend’s back and looked at him with worry in his eyes, “What’s wrong?”

Axel pushed Demyx off of him and straightened up, “I’m fine.” He easily lied, “I guess the paint’s still fresh. The smell’s kind of irritation my nose and giving me a major headache. Come one lets get going.” Axel treid to pull the dirty blond away, but Demyx held his ground.

“Want to go see if your other tags are messed up too?” His eyes brightened up with the thought of going on an impromptu adventure and finding whoever did this. 

Before Axel could answer his phone let out the shrill ringtone Demyx had jokingly picked out for a certain someone claiming it sounded like the person it was assigned to. With a sight Axel hit the answer button, “Hello Larxene.” He said with a dry, bored tone. 

“Where the hell have you been!?” The woman on the other end yelled, “You were supposed to call me!”

Axel walked away from Demyx; not wanting him to hear the oncoming one-sided argument, “Sorry, I got busy at work then Demyx wanted to meet up for a late lunch.” He explained as he kicked a pebble down the street.

“Oh so I guess Demyx is more important than me?” 

“No it’s not like that-“

“Then what is it Axel? Because you’re making it sound like he’s more important than me!” Axel could hear the woman’s voice go up an octave telling the redhead that Larxene was on the verge of being hysterical. He had to defuse this and fast before she went on a rampage.

”Want to go out for dinner?” Axel quickly said before Larxene could get any more upset, “And maybe a movie?” After being together for so long Axel learned that Larxene hated it when people talked during a movie so that was a good two hours he didn’t have to listen to her and she couldn’t complain about Axel ignoring her.

After a long pause of Larxene thinking about the deal she finally said, “Fine. But be here in less than half an hour.” And with that she hung up.

Axel pocked his phone and wondered back to Demyx, “So good news, bad news.” He said as he watched his best friend take a picture of the graffiti, probably to study it. The dirty blond perked up and was about to ask but Axel cut him off, “I was able to defuse Larxene so I’m not in huge trouble with her. But I have to go take her out on a date like now.”

Demyx seemed to deflate at the news but he tried to smile so Axel wouldn’t feel too bad, “Well go get her buddy! I’ll be at home investigating this little case.” He waggled his phone in Axel’s face, showing him the picture he got of the tag.

Axel just smiled at that. Demyx really was a great friend. Even though he didn’t approve of Larxene or Axel’s relationship with her he was always supportive of Axel even if he cracked a joke or two here and there, “Sounds like a plan Dem. See you in a few hours I guess.” The two waved goodbye before going their separate ways.

~X~x~X~x~

It was a fifteen minute walk to Larxene’s apartment from the deli. Axel managed to get there in twenty. He pushed on the buzzer and was instructed to wait down there till Larxene was ready to go. The redhead let out an irritated sigh at that. She had plenty of time to get ready while Axel walked down. He ended up standing around for another twenty minutes till the woman finally decided to come down.

Larxene came out wearing a casual black dress with a white belt to help show of her curves. Her hair was in its usual slicked back style with a couple pieces hanging free; and her make up wasn’t as heavy as usual, just some eyeliner and lip-gloss. 

Axel felt his jaw drop, but it wasn’t from how beautiful she looked, “You kept me waiting this long and you look normal? Shit I thought you were at least dressing up or something.” The redhead gripped as he glared at his girlfriend. 

Larxene placed her hands on her hips in a defensive manor and returned the glare, “Well if you didn’t always piss me off then I wouldn’t have to be spiteful towards you, now would I? C’mon we’re going to miss the movie.” She grabbed Axel by his arm and practically dragged him to the curb so they could hail a cab. 

The whole ride to the theater was awkward. The couple were still pilled with each other and not talking while their negative energy put the poor driver on edge. The man behind the wheel partially sped to the shopping district. He passed almost every car and even ran a couple of red lights just so he could get Axel and Larxene out of his cab before they could actually start fighting and get the cops called on them. He didn’t want to fill out another police report tonight.

They made it to the theater in no time flat. Axel apologized to the spooked driver and handed him their fair with a nice sized tip. The small man didn’t even look at the redhead as he pocked the money and took off light a bolt of lightning.

“We’re seeing the new Snow Vickers movie.” Larxene stated as she pointed at the poster with a buff man with hair so blond it was almost white holding a small woman with rose pink hair. They were looking into each other’s eyes with a love sick look that you’d only see on the cover of a harlequin romance.

There was no way in hell Axel was going to go see that, “Why not ‘The Amazing Abes’ with Jecht in it?” Axel pointed to the poster next to Larxene’s choice. It was the new Blitzball movie that Axel had been dying to see. 

Larxene scrunched up her nose as she looked at the poster, “No. Definitely not. Sport movies are all the same. Underdog team verses the best team in the league and they win within the last few seconds. No thank you.”

“What and all romances aren’t the same?” Axel shot back as the got in line, “Girl falls for guy. They can’t be together over some stupid circumstance. Girl gets with other guy but still has feelings for the first, so she dumps her boyfriend for the main man?”

 

Larxene didn’t seem to pay any attention to Axel’s very accurate summary of every Nicolas Sparks novel ever written as she approached the counter, “Two for Unyielding.” The man behind the counter gave Axel a sympathetic look as he printed the tickets and Axel handed him his debit card. 

Larxene swiped the tickets out of the man’s hand and stormed into the theater with Axel hot on her heels. The blonde woman turned her head so she could tell Axel something without having to hinder her way to the concession stand, “Buy some popcorn and ca-Omph. Watch where you’re going small fry!” She growled at the person who had bumped into her. He was knocked to the ground and his messy blond hair had fallen into his eyes, but that’s all Axel saw of him before Larxene grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him over to get the treats she wanted. It may not have been a long glance, but the lasting impression burned in Axel’s mind. Literally. His head hurt so much near the scar that he thought he was going to black out.

After a total of $24 on snacks and two hours of gag worthy romance Axel thought he was finally free of Larxene. Oh he shouldn’t have been so hopeful. The blonde woman latched onto the redhead like a leach and dragged him across the street towards a dimly lit restaurant. Judging by the candle light atmosphere that radiated from the bay window Axel knew it would be expensive.

“Larx if you want dinner can we at least go somewhere a bit cheaper?” Axel moaned as he followed his girlfriend into the fancy restaurant. 

Larxene just snubbed the question and told the hostess to find them a table by the window and nowhere else was acceptable. The timid looking woman behind the podium quickly nodded her head and skittered away like a tiny animal running away from a predator.

“Little bitch better not fuck up.” Larxene growled under her breath as she reached for Axel’s hand and held it in a death grip.

“Why not try to be nice or a change? Hm? Act like a normal human being?” Axel pulled his hand out of hers with some force and got a glare from Larxene’s glowing blue eyes, which he readily challenged. Before a fight could break out between the two the hostess came back.

“There’s one table available by the windows. Please follow me.” She grabbed two menus and started into the dining area. Once Axel and Larxene were comfortable seated the hostess told them their waiter would be with them in a moment and wasted no time getting away from the couple, but mostly to get away from the fuming blonde. 

Axel glanced over the menu and his eyes practically bulged out of his head. The cheapest thing he could find was almost $15 and that was just an appetizer. While Larxene skimmed the menu Axel pulled out his phone and opened the app for his bank to check his account. Only $200 to last him the next three weeks. His phone bill was due soon and food at his house was running low. Maybe this place was pushing his budget a bit, “Can we please go somewhere else?” The redhead bit out with more authority, hoping Larxene would listen to him for once.

“What?” Annoyed blue eyes looked up at him, “We just got here Axel. Quit being such a damn baby and just order something.”

Of course she wouldn’t listen. She never did, “But-“ A cough cut him off. The couple looked away from each other and towards the stranger standing next to their table.

“Hello, I’m Vanitas and I’ll be your waiter tonight. Can I start you off with any appetizers or do you just want to skip to your meal?” He gave them a smile that revealed sharp teeth that reminded Axel of a shark.

There was something very familiar about the raven haired man standing there. The way his golden eyes gleamed with mischief maybe? Whatever it was made Axel’s brain feel like it would explode. It was almost like he knew Vanitas, but Axel knew he had never seen the man before in his life. 

“Yes, I’ll have the pulled pork with a salad on the side and a light vinaigrette on the side. Diet Coke for a drink.” Larxene didn’t even seem to notice her boyfriend’s distress as she ordered her meal.

Axel pushed through the headache, they’ve been happening more and more frequently than usual and he was getting better at ignoring them. Green eyes scanned for Larxene’s order and Axel could strangle her, “How about something not so…umm…expensive?” He was answered by an expression daring him to say anything else and Laxene slammed her menu closed to prove she wouldn’t order anything else.

“Guess I’ll just have a soda then.” Axel handed his menu to the disappointed waiter.

Vanitas shook his head as he took both their menus, but before he left the table he leaned down to Axel and quietly said, “What’s up bud? You’re better than to take this shit from someone. Find someone better already.” Axel was going to retort that Vanitas didn’t even know him or have the right to say something like that, but the raven haired man was already gone. 

“What did he say?” Larxene asked with a raised brow. She was busying her hands by spinning her knife on the table, a habit Axel had always noticed since their first date. He would never understand Larxene’s love for knives.

Axel leaned back in his seat and looked out the window at the passerby’s as they did late night shopping; silently wishing he could be one of those random people instead of being stuck here with Larxene, “Nothing important. Just that he would try to sneak out fries.” Maybe Vanitas was right. Maybe he really should dump Larxene and move on with his life. But was there anyone out there that was right for Axel or would he just wind up with another Larxene?


	2. Chapter 2

The late night streets were deserted at the time. The darkness made it hard to see. Only the moon provided the four figures enough light to find their enemies and cut them down before they were attacked as well. Three out of the four had strange looking keys in their hands that let off a light aura, some of the creatures seemed to want the light and would strike out only to get a hand cut off by the sharp key teeth; their disembodied limbs sinking into the shadows. While others feared the light and would try to run, only to be stopped and slashed in half.

The only one who didn't have a giant key in hand yelled out in frustration as he was jumped on by a large ant looking creature with big yellow eyes. Long, slimy hands scratched at the poor blond's chest, trying to get to that one organ it craved the most, but was knocked down by another who looked just like the fallen blond.

"Dammit Roxas go home already!" Ventus yell at his twin, "It's dangerous out here for you!" The slightly older blond killed a few more Heartless before he helped Roxas up.

Roxas glared at his brother. He would not be talked down to like that. He didn't care if he was the youngest of the four or that he couldn't wield a Keyblade. The blond could defend himself. He didn't need Ventus. Blue eyes scanned the area. Moon light reflected off of a metallic looking object. A pipe! Roxas could use that. He snatched up the makeshift weapon and started to swing at the Heartless that had strayed from the brawl.

"Hey Rox," The black haired one said, "I meet someone today, I think they could help you with your…problem." Sweat dripped off the bridge of his nose, showing just how tired he was getting from all this fighting.

Roxas growled in frustration as he swung the pipe again, "No Vanitas. I don't care who you meet."

"But what if it was your dream man?" The raven haired man said as he hit a tag with the red teeth of his Keyblade, drawing three pairs of blue eyes to the wall for just a second before they had to go back into the fight.

Ventus and the brunet, Sora were back to back at this point fighting, "There's more Heartless tonight than usual." Sora pointed out as he sliced a Neo Shadow in half.

~X~x~X~x~

Axel leaned back on his warn out couch. His phone loosely hanging in his hands. The events of last night really put the redhead off. And what the waiter said to him really put it in perspective. So what if he might never meet someone perfect for him. Being alone had to be better than being with Larxene.

He had to end things with her. She was toxic to him. Axel unlocked his phone and opened his messages. Larxene was the last person to send him a text so it wasn't hard to find. All he had to do was send her a quick message asking her to meet him somewhere, preferably privet, and tell her it wasn't working. Simple and clean.

But Axel just couldn't work up the nerve to type out the words. Larxene was a very head strong woman who knew what she wanted and would do anything to get it. And at the moment it seemed Axel was a trophy that she didn't want to lose. Maybe this wouldn't be as easy as Axel had thought.

With a frustrated huff Axel pocketed his phone and pulled his favorite paint stained bag out of the hall closet. He needed some air before he went through with confronting Larxene. He called out to tell Demyx he was leaving and slammed the door behind him.

The streets were crowded in the late morning and Axel knew that he wouldn't be easy to find a place to tag. He walked through allies only to find people going through backdoors of restaurants to throw out their garbage, or a horny teenage couple making out against a wall. He trekked under a bridge or two only to find a homeless person begging for change. He gave what little cents he had to the poor man, but decided to keep looking for an isolated place.

Axel looked and looked till he came across a building that he had tagged the week before. His trademark chakrams were again violated by that weird key. But this time there was something else written there; "Hickory, dickory, dock. The mouse ran up the clock. The clock struck one, the mouse ran down, Hickory, dickory, doc." The redhead read the child's rhyme that ran across the shaft of the key in Sharpie. This was definitely something that Demyx would like for his little investigation. Axel took out his phone and went to take a picture to send to his best friend, but he didn't get that far before the device started to vibrate and blast his ringtone.

With a sigh he answered, "Hello Larxene." Axel said with a sigh. At least now he might be able to end things.

"How dare you!" Larxene yelled, "We spend a wonderful night together and what? No call or text?" Axel cringed at that. After dinner he was dragged back to Larxene's apartment for a night of 'passion' and when asked to stay the night Axel shut her down with some excuse he couldn't even remember. Was it that he had work?

"Sorry Larx, but I did tell you I had work today, so no time to call." Axel tried to lie. He did have work, it just wasn't until later.

"Well if you can answer your phone now then why didn't you at least try to message me?" Axel could practically hear the pout in her voice. Axel groaned as he shifted his bag on his back, the rattle of cans somehow got picked up on Larxene's receiver, "Axel please tell me you're out doing your stupid graffiting again."

"I am not out graffiting." It wasn't a lie. Axel just happened to be out with some paint. But it would be best to defuse this before it blew up too much, "I am out though. Want to meet somewhere?"

Larxene was quiet for a moment and Axel wondered if she had hung up but then she answered, "I wanna go to the amusement park. What was it called again? Prize Pod?"

Axel felt himself cringe. Prize Pod was pretty expensive. Between entrance fees, tickets for rides and game booths, food, and souvenirs Axel knew Larxene would want. But he couldn't say no. If he suggested anything else he'd have to hear her bitching the whole time, "Prize Pod's fine." Axel said through clenched teeth, "But we can't stay long. I need to be at the gallery before three."

"Whatever. Just be outside the gates in an hour."

~X~x~X~x~

An hour later Axel found himself standing outside the amusement park with Larxene hanging off his arm. The first hour and a half was spent waiting in lines for rides. Once Larxene had her fill of the thrills brought on by rollicosters she dragged Axel over to the games saying she wanted him to win her the biggest toy there. Axel felt dead on the inside. His bank account had dwindled down to a measly $30 and he knew that no matter what he did Larxene was going to bleed him dry.

The booth with the shortest waiting time was the clichéd throwing games where you had to knock down obviously weighted down milk bottles.

"Hello!" A peppy brunet greeted them, "One ticket a throw." Axel handed over three tickets and the vender waved to a corner and a young man around the same age came out holding a bucket full of baseballs, "They need three Ven." The brunet instructed.

The blond turned and Axel was instantly insulted by big blue eyes and a pounding headache. He could already tell that he wasn't winning any prize now. He grabbed one ball and tossed it, missing the three bottles by a mile, and that was being generous.

"Were you even trying?" Larxene sneered as she leaned against the booth. Her teal eyes glaring at Axel, daring him to miss again.

Axel shook his head, trying to push the throb away, "Yes I'm trying." He threw the ball again, it hit this time but only knocking down the top bottle.

Larxene laughed, "God you're so pathetic. This is the easiest game ever!" The blonde woman heckled. Axel couldn't understand her. She wanted him to win her one of the giant bears, but here she was enjoying him failing.

Before Axel could throw his last ball he slammed it on the counter, making Larxene and the two workers jump from the sudden movement, "Larxene," The man's voice was dark and filled with hatred. He could do it. He was going to end things, "Shut the hell up and stop being such a mega bitch."

Larxene's jaw dropped. Axel had never talked to her like that before. Yes they've had their fights, but the redhead had never called her a bitch or tell her to shut up. White rage filled the woman almost instantly. Without thinking she walked up to Axel and slapped him hard across the face, "No Axel, you shut up and quit your bitchy whining. I'm sick of your bullshit. Come find me when you're done acting like a little girl." And with that Larxene left without looking back.

"Well fuck me." The brunet said, earning and elbow in his ribs from his partner.

"Shush Sora." Ventus said with a pointed glare as to say it was none of their business and to mind their own business and get back to work.

Axel just stood there, frozen in shock. His hand layered over the stinging red mark on his cheek. Did that really just happen? Shocked green eyes turned to face the workers, "Sorry about that." He lowered his hand and gave an awkward smile at the two. His head still hurt, but not as much as his cheek so he could deal with it, "She's not normally like that." Axel didn't know why he was trying to defend Larxene, must have been a reflex from doing it for over a year.

Sora shook his head and glared at the direction Larxene had gone into, "If she really cared for you she wouldn't have acted like that. She wouldn't have given you such a hard time for missing the target, or over reacted like that when you told her to shut up."

Ven sadly nodded his head, "I don't mean to butt into your personal life or anything mister, but Sora's got a point."

Axel opened his mouth to reply but his phone chose that moment to go off. With a groan he fished it out of his pocket expecting to see Larxene's name and selfie flash across his screen, but instead he saw the stern face of his boss, "Hey Nam. What's up?"

"Axel do you have any idea what time it is?"

The redhead pulled his phone away from his ear to look at the screen, "It's almost two." He swallowed a lump in his throat. He didn't have work till four, or he thought so. There was a possibility he had gotten the time wrong; it wouldn't be the first time.

Naminé sighed and gave a weak chuckle, "I know. I just wanted you to freak out, sorry. But I'm actually calling because I need you to come in early. I'm having a hard time setting the next exhibit up and the first showing's tomorrow night."

Axel quickly agreed to come help. He was Naminé's right hand man and she needed him and his counsel with every detail. It was always good to have a second set of eyes to make sure everything was perfect after all.

After saying his goodbyes to Sora and Ven, Axel hurried to the small gallery that was located in the middle of Radiant Garden. He got off the bus and ran up the stairs to find a small blonde girl fretting around the large, open area that hosted the best galleries in the whole town.

"Oh thank god you're here." She gasped as she grabbed Axel by the arm and pulled him to where she was previously standing, "So I wanted to put 'Angeal'here right? But wouldn't it counter balance 'Genesis'?"

Axel looked at 'Angeal'. The paining hanging on the wall. It was a simple painting of a man with a single white wing standing in an orchid of metallic looking apples. While 'Genesis' was a stature made out of black marble. It was of a sinister looking man with a book in hand. His large wings took up a good amount of space and the middle of the viewing area was really the only place they could put it.

"Really we don't have a choice were 'Genesis' goes. And I kind of like it next to 'Angeal'," Axel said with a nod, "It gives it a good balance between light and dark."

Naminé nodded her head as well as she took in what Axel was saying, "Yeah, that sounds good." She looked up at Axel with her pleading, blue eyes, "Would you mind calling Mister Marluxia and tell him we need three more pieces from his collection to make a full set. And then you need to check the books and make sure we're not losing any money this month."

Axel agreed to his task and left Naminé alone to decide where she wanted to set all the art work up at. He was in the back room for a good three hours. Marluxia wasn't the easiest person to deal with and Axel had begged his boss time and time again to cut ties with the man and find an easier artist to work with. But Naminé always defended the man saying his work was the best and their gallery would only display the best of the best.

When Axel finished balancing the books and confirmed that they were in fact not losing any money and he was confident in his accounting work the redhead decided it was time to call it a day. He'd come in early tomorrow and double check everything before they opened the newest showing.

The redhead left the back room and saw Naminé walk out of the small kitchen with a box in hand, "Oh, you're done faster than I thought." She smiled at Axel and handed him the box, "I baked you a cake as a thank you for coming in early." She handed off the box, "Now go enjoy the rest of your day, okay?"

"Okay Nam. And thank you for the cake. Demyx is going to be so stoked. He loves your baking you know." Axel peeked in the box and could feel himself start to drool over the white, fluffy looking vanilla cake, "I'll be in early tomorrow to help with all the last minute things, so don't stress too much."

The two exchanged hugs and goodbyes, then Axel was out the door. He barely got out the door when someone came up the stairs. Axel couldn't believe his eyes. Was that the waiter from last night? Being the gentleman he is, Axel held the door open for the stranger who nodded his thanks.

"See you around Axel." He said, catching Axel off guard.

Green eyes followed the raven haired man as he walked straight towards Naminé and pull her into a hug, and getting a peck on the lips.

As the door swung closed Axel had to restrain himself from barging back into the building and demanding answers from the waiter. Who was he and how did he know his name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about any mistakes. I promise after NaNo is over I'll go back and edit.  
> Thank you for reading. Please review. I like knowing what you guys think :)  
> See you in a couple of days!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So bad news. I got assigned 3 essays to write and finish this month so I'm too swamped to keep doing NaNo. By no means does that mean I'm quitting this story. I'm going to try for one or two updates a week, but I definitely won't get 50k words done by the end of the month. I'm hoping I can complete this story by mid to late December.

“Holly shit this is good.” Demyx moaned as he took a bite out of Naminé’s cake. It was early morning and their house was officially out of food, so the two friends opted to eating the thank you present from the redhead’s boss.

Axel cut himself another slice and took a big bite, “Nami’s the best at everything she sets herself too.” The gallery show was the other day and it was a huge success. Naminé’s gallery was the place to be for any art lover or hipster looking for a place to hang out. The small blond was pleased with the turn out and had given Axel the day off, which the man was externally happy with since today was Demyx’s band’s big day. After breakfast the two friends would get into Axel’s shitty little Honda and drive off to the small bordering suburb, Twilight Town.

“I think you need to dump Larxene and marry Naminé so we’ll have all the cake we want.” Demyx shoved another forkful in his mouth and his sea blue eyes rolled towards the back of his head, “Sooo good. Oh my god.” 

Axel just laughed and shook his head at his friend’s stupid suggestion, “I don’t think that’ll work out Dem. I’m pretty sure Naminé has a boyfriend.” The redhead’s voice trailed off as he remembered the man who he say kissing Naminé. Axel couldn’t work up the courage to confront his boss and ask about the man or how he had known his name. Maybe Naminé had mentioned Axel at some point?

Demyx pouted and poked at his last bite of cake, “Boo. I want more of her cake. I hope they don’t get married. I mean what if he’s the jealous type and won’t let her bake for us anymore?” The poor look of terror in Demyx’s innocent eyes made Axel crack up.

“Really Demyx? All you care about are Naminé’s cakes?” The man shook his mane of red hair, “Come on we need to get going or we’ll be late.

~X~x~X~x~

It was only an hour drive to Twilight Town from Axel and Demyx’s house. The whole drive was filled with random car games like ‘I Spy’ and the two men fighting over the music. Axel wanted 80s rock while Demyx wanted to listen to pop, namely N’sync. 

“Why don’t we come here more often?” Demyx asked as he watched the town loom in the distance. His stomach was filled with butterflies. This was going to be the biggest audience Manic Moogle has ever played for and the dirty blond would be a liar if he said he wasn’t a little scared.

Axel just shrugged, completely oblivious to Demyx’s distress, “What do you mean often? When have we ever been here?” Axel had never left the comfort of Radiant Gardens. He never felt the need to. Everything he could ever want was in his quant little city.

But there was something about the quiet little town that just nagged at Axel. The twist in the cobble roads, the smell of flowers that was everywhere. It felt like home to Axel. Then green eyes saw the towering clock tower that shadowed over the small shops and housed the local train station. The redhead couldn’t explain why, but he felt the immediate need to go up there and hang out.

Demyx seemed to ponder Axel’s words for a moment before carefully saying, “Weren’t you born here?” The dirty blond tapped his chin in thought, “Yeah, I remember when you first moved in next door and I asked Mom where the new kid was from and she said Twilight Town.”

Axel blinked in surprise, he couldn’t really do much besides that since his hands were on the wheel, “Honestly Dem, I don’t remember much before I met you. Guess I was too young to really retain anything.” The redhead pulled into a spot near the designated park for the battle of the bands. 

Demyx opened his mouth to reply but a sharp tone cut him off. Both men groaned at the noise. It had to be Larxene. Axel grabbed his phone out of the cup holder and unlocked it, “Guess what.” He said in a monotone voice.

“You’re ball and chain forgot about today and is questioning why you’re not worshiping her and the ground she stands on?”

“Yup.” Axel quickly typed out a message explaining that he was with Demyx to help support his band and that he had said something to Larxene earlier. The woman quickly replied saying Axel was lying and making excuses again. Not wanting to ruin Demyx’s big day, Axel decided that it would be good to just ignore Larxene and let her come to any conclusion she wanted to.

“Well screw her.” Demyx scrunched up his face but it quickly relaxed, “Help me carry some gear and find my mates?” The dirty blond hopped out of the car and made his way to the trunk, and patiently waited for his friend to open up the hatch and come help.

“Who’d wanna screw her?” Axel grumbled under his breath. True he slept with her the other day, but it wasn’t that enjoyable and he didn’t see it happening again in the near future. Axel reached for the hatch release and opened the trunk before getting out and locking the car. 

“Here hold this. And this. Is this too much?” Demyx said as he grabbed things he would need for the show and shoved them into Axel’s arms. Soon the redhead could barely see over the mountain of miscellaneous shit and wanted to yell at Demyx for making him the pack mule, “C’mon, this way.” Demyx patted Axel on the back and started to push the taller man in the right direction, guiding him with his hand on Axel’s back.

The two awkwardly made their way through the crowed and Axel was actually starting to believe that Demyx was doing a good job at steering him. But then Axel rain into something solid that made a surprised shout, almost like they didn’t see Axel.

“Oh shit. Sorry. I can’t see over these.” Axel quickly apologized. 

“It’s fine.” The voice was quiet, almost meek. And it sounded so familiar that it made Axel’s head want to split in two. He looked over his shoulder to see if he could recognize the owner of the voice, but the stranger was wearing a hood which covered his face and he quickly moved down the sidewalk and out of sight. Pity, Axel really wanted to see their face with a longing that he didn’t fully understand.

“Hey assholes! Over here!” A female with long dark hair yelled. She wore a tight, blue spaghetti strapped shirt that showed off the integrate tattoo on her right arm. Her green eyes shown amusement as she watched Axel fumble with the equipment in his arms.

The redhead huffed in annoyance as he dropped everything at the woman’s feet, “Thank you for all the help Fang.” Axel said with a glare. He never liked the woman. He suspected Demyx didn’t like her either and just put up with her because she was so good on the bass. Green eyes looked passed Fang as Axel caught a strange black creature slink into the shadows and disappear, but the redhead wrote it off as just seeing things. He must be tired from the drive.

“Hey Demyx. Hey Axel. ‘Bout time you two got here.” A boy a bit on the short side said. He had jaw length white hair and blue eyes. His name was Hope and he was the band’s drums. Still in high school and the youngest in the band. His mother, Nora, was the band’s number one fan to the member’s embarrassment. 

A petite girl with bubblegum pink hair bounced up to the group and kissed Fang on the cheek. Her name was Vanille and she was the lead vocals of the band and Fang’s girlfriend, “I got us signed in. We’re playing first so we need to go set up now.” She pulled on Fang’s and grabbed Hope by his wrist and dragged them away, leaving Demyx behind to say goodbye to Axel.

“I better get going.” Demyx picked up his guitar from Axel’s discarded pile and slung it over his shoulder. He then grabbed the random binders of sheet music, shoved them under his armpit, then picked up the small amp, “You’ll be around right?” Sea blue eyes looked up at Axel with anxious pleading.

Axel rolled his eyes and pointed towards a shady tree, “I’ll be right there okay? And if I’m not it’s because I’m in the crowed moshing to your music.” Demyx looked immediately relieved at that and quickly turned to catch up with his band mates.

Not having anything better to do and the show not starting till Manic Moogle was done setting up, Axel took to walking around the park. It was a wide, open area with a lot of grass and trees. There was a track that went all the way around that Axel guessed was for walking dogs and joggers. Going around the track were a few groups of people who looked like they were killing time for the how as well, and in that crowed Axel saw two familiar faces. Sora and Ven. 

The duo seemed to be in an intense conversation as they whispered back and forth between one another. Two sets of deep blue eyes scanned the area and both men seemed to move in sync. Axel wanted to go up and at least say hi but they looked like they were too into whatever they were looking for. Besides would they even remember him? Tons of people must play that stupid throwing game at Prize Pod every day. Axel was nothing special to remember.

Suddenly everything got quiet and people started to gather close to the stage. It was show time. 

True to his word Axel sat under the tree a bit towards the side of the stage. Manic Moogles went off without a hitch. Everybody loved them! There must have been a few fans in the crowed since Axel could hear others besides Vanille singing. This had to be the best turn out ever.

The band was going on their fifth and last song when something strange happened. Things axel had never seen before started to pop out of the ground. Some were small and round shape with pointy antennas. Others seemed like larger, thinner versions. Both had glowing yellow eyes that seemed to scan the crowded park

Everything was still and calm for a second. Then chaos struck. The monsters oozed out of the shadows and ran into the crowd. People screamed as they were tackled to the ground and claws ripped into their chests. Axel jumped to his feet as he watched a woman’s heart get ripped from her body, then quickly disintegrate like she was never there.

He had to get out of here. Panicked green eyes looked to the stage and Axel felt his heart drop when he noticed Demyx missing. Either he had escaped with the rest of the band, or they had vanished like that woman. Axel was so busy looking for his missing friends that he didn’t notice an armored monster come running at him from the side.

“Look out!” Someone yelled as the pulled Axel back and out of the way, “Run! Follow me!” Axel didn’t have much of a choice as he as was pulled. The person leading Axel was about a head shorter and his blond spikes bounced in the wind. 

Whoever the boy was, he was fast. Axel had a hard time keeping up with him. He felt his feet slip out from under him, but he somehow managed to right himself before he could bring him and the strange blond to the ground.

“Up here.” The blond pushed open a heavy looking door that lead to a never ending staircase. Axel didn’t get a chance to catch his breath as he was pulled up. He felt like his lungs were about to explode. His mind had gone completely blank and all he knew was real was the hard concrete stairs under his feet and the boy pulling him to some strange place.

The stairs didn’t seem to ever want to end and Axel almost got lost in the oblivion of them, but suddenly the blond stopped, Axel just barely managed to stop fast enough to not knock into the stranger. With a tired sigh the stranger opened the door and pushed Axel through, “We should be safe up here.”

Axel had to blink a few times to adjust to the setting sun. At first all he could see was a dark silhouette against a red and orange sky. They were on top of the clock tower. Slowly yellows and blues started to take form, “Are you okay?” A soft hand cupped Axel’s cheek and the redhead felt his head start to spin, “A Soldier almost got you. Did it hurt you at all?” Perfect white teeth nibbled at a plumb bottom lip, “You seem fine. My name’s Roxas. I’ll protect you.”

Axel didn’t know what happened, but the next thing he knew everything was black and he was falling.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't notice how much food I had in this chapter till I finished writing it o.o And sorry for lack of plot, it'll pick up soon. Promise! And Roxas will make a short appearance in the next chapter :D Please review and tell me what you think


End file.
